


Obsessive Hunters

by helissa



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hector has?, Jack has feels, M/M, Sentimental, Sparbossa, Sparrossa, introspective, little angst, vaguely angst (is a thing?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helissa/pseuds/helissa
Summary: "There’s something obsessive about that continue hunt.There’s something obsessive and vaguely sick about searching- hunting- from sea to sea, from month to month, continuously and ceaselessly, the Black Pearl. The Black Pearl, and actually, somewhere between the first and the second place, Hector Barbossa"Simply a Sparbossa fic. Set in some adventures' racket, with the sea's background. Because, as we all know, the boundary line between love and hate is often labile.
Relationships: Hector Barbossa/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Obsessive Hunters

**Obsessive Hunters**

* * *

There’s something obsessive about that continue hunt.  
There’s something obsessive and vaguely sick about searching- hunting- from sea to sea, from month to month, continuously and ceaselessly, the Black Pearl. The Black Pearl, and actually, somewhere between the first and the second place, Hector Barbossa.  
Hector Barbossa, that persists in stealing him the Pearl, right under his nose. A smirk, little jokes, battles fought together in the same side, and Jack again ends up not immediately chasing him away from his, _and only his_ , ship. And this, well, this, seems to be a quite inevitable condition that brings him to lose his ship and to end up, another time, in deep shit. Again and again, the same story: finding a way to chase the Pearl, to reach informations about where it’s heading, a plan to get it back. Again, again and again.  
He will never ever admit it, but that situation, well… that situation is sort of just funny. At least, of just ironical.  
He doesn’t even remember how many times that’s happened: after the fourth, he’s decided purposely lose count- that helps what’s remained of his own dignity.  
«Aren’t ye tired of all this, Jack?» he has asked him one time.  
Hector Barbossa is a what you could define a man with sea water in place of blood and an helm in place of the heart. The times Jack’s completely trusted him are more dead than his own integrity, but he’s aware that for his plans sometimes Hector is needed. And for needing a person, first thing you have to do is to tell them something they would like or follow, to ensure they need to follow you for something. In this accurate and tested process, well, in some ways and for some reasons Jack has to discover yet, the one who at the end is tricked and deceived is only and always him, when Hector is around. Like he has the easy lie of Angelica.  
Hector hasn’t it, as well he has not the impetuous and impulsive beauty that Elizabeth seems to abudantly have, for Jack’s misfortune. Hector has not that and millions of other interesting qualities normally present in Jack’s old amorous conquests: and maybe it’s really that the thing that fools him. The fact that he always tries to define Hector, often starting by comparing him to others. What could define a man who with he has sailed seas and seas, watching the sun rises and dies day after day, battling against storms and soldiers and other pirates? What could explain what they have shared, what they have lived, what he had suffered?  
Jack doesn’t really think about all those questions: c’mon, mate, why for? What’s the use of all those questions? He’s got a ship to chase- and a fake captain to kill.  
But there’s something obsessive about that continue hunt, he’s aware of that.  
There’s something obsessive about searching him for endless time, for endless day in which the water polishes his flesh and bones, in which ports’ stops become rarer and rarer. And often he’s not really under a proper ship: sometimes he’s on a lifeboat that must have obtained by a rotten coconut, sometimes in a big, boring vessel whose crew one day mysteriously got mutinied against its captain to casually follow, well, Jack. Simply coincidences, look where life can bring sometimes, mmh?  
And he spends so much time, so much days and months and years searching the Black Pearl, from sea to sea, between oceans and wind, that he would not be surprised if his own body started to creak, as a ship’s deck just before a boarding. When the left arm goes croc and the right arm answers right away with a cric, Jack gets annoyed, because, what, if the left arm jumped off in the sea, would you jump too?  
There’s something obsessive about that continue hunt, an hunt that always leads to the Black Pearl’s recovery and to a night Jack spends in the captain’s bed- and so his own, legitimate bed. The fact every time there’s also Barbossa, with him, is merely casual.  
He takes the Pearl, more times. A mutiny, an apparent fire, a forced-to-sleep watch shift. He’s plenty of occasions and he use them all.  
But in some ways Barbossa gets out of it and before Jack can realize and even also try to really enjoy again his ship, he hears the shambling sound of a wood-leg on the desk and when he turns, Barbossa is already there aboard, with his stupid but with a wonderful name monkey. And he’s got his damn hat and a small, sarcastic smirk and all of that, raised eyebrow included. _That’s it?_ , everything in him seems to say that, _that’s it? I was expecting something better and something more, Jack_.  
In those moments, Jack feels the urge to explain, quite to justify, even Hector has actually said not a single word. Jack talks and talks and gestures and while he’s busy at doing that, Hector pushes him to put himself at the helm- after all, there’s an helm in place of his heart. And at that point, Jack ends up to ask himself at least one question: why? Why doesn’t he just put an end to that damn game of hunting and being hunted? Maybe simply quitting welcoming him in his ship as he was still his First Mate- but just before trying to be sure about that thought and all the confuse screams and debates between his other selves inside him, he’s again in the captain’s bed. And it’s getting harder understand who the real owner is, who’s the captain and who’s the intruder.  
Their lips taste and enjoy skin and flesh, as some body’s hidden ravines. Hector smells rum and tobacco, as most of pirates, but has also something salted, like meerschaum, and something strange, almost spiced- some memories of some portoguese food. His breath almost always is repellent, but there’s a deep green apples’ flavour in it- and that’s a perfect example of Jack’s sentiment and hate for Hector. He would like to say that they simply fuck, they try that to pretend there’s some way to control each other: but he knows they make love, they touch and caress one another with soft fingers as they’re reading some maps. And they’re actually searching something, in that way: a purpose, in that disgusting existence.  
And Jack sees Hector falling slowly asleep, under or near him, with his black braids touching his face and with an apparently unconcerned expression.  
But the day after, when Jack wakes up, well. He’s usually woken up by a furiously angry seagull’s squeal and what he sees now are rotten planks of a port’s pier, old cordage, some rats. The Black Pearl is good as gone, maybe for hours, or maybe is still visible at the horizon.  
At that point, Jack never knows if he should swear in boredom or simply smile and congratulate himself for the splendid, new way in which he’s gotten folled. He fixes his hat, obviously.  
And the hunt starts again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy!  
> I’ve writen this story loooong time ago, so I’m not pretty sure about how now it results… but I frankly don’t care that much. I only hope someone would like it.  
> I’m in a very Sparbossa period, in these days, and wanted to post something about them, even if it’s not that extensive or in general great- I really have to say, I’ve been inspired by some wonderful arts I found on tumblr. I find the relationship Jack and Hector share very interesting and intense. As you can see by the original books, they have really lived and went on quests together for a very long time, learning from each other and sharing experiences the other characters of Potc wouldn’t. I think I’d write more about them: I’m planning a sort of modern!au. But I’m not so sure about how to move hahah (you can check the plot on [my page](https://thecreativepoppy.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you want)  
> I think it’s all, for now. See ya


End file.
